Sed de sangre
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Intentaba escapar, pero sabía que no tenía salida, él me perseguia, yo era su presa, me buscaba, quería algo de mí.. mi sangre. Las sombras me rodeaban y su frio me abrasaba, finalmente me tenia acorralada ya no podia ni queria huir **SasuSaku** One-shot


**¡Hola!!!! Aquí les dejo otros de mis fics, es una historia de vampiros, jejeje son tan populares últimamente que quise hacer la mía, pensé en un vampiro, luego en un vampiro sexy y cha chan se me vino la imagen de Sasuke jiji, juzguen como me quedo, la escribí en la noche XDD por alguna razón la inspiración siempre aparece a esas horas y cuando tengo que escribir otra cosa ¿no les pasa??? XDD como sea, los dejo leer**

**Summary: **Intentaba escapar, pero sabía que no tenia salida, él me perseguía... yo era su presa, me buscaba, quería algo de mí... mi sangre.  
Las sombras me rodeaban y su frio me abrasaba, finalmente me tenia acorralada y sus ojos de fuego negro me atraparon, desde el momento que lo vi... y para siempre

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen u.u por cosas del destino pertenece a Kishimoto-sama pero Sasuke algún día será mío

**Advertencias:** AU (universo alterno), algo de OoC no estoy segura pero nunca se sabe, clasificación T, no hay lemon pero si lime

* * *

OoOoO SED DE SANGRE OoOoO

By

Mizu no Hikari

_Escapar _

En mi fuero interno sólo repetía aquella palabra, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas huir, no tenía tiempo, los minutos corrían en mi contra, poseía la impresión de estar metida en una pesadilla, en las peor de las películas de miedo, pero muy a mi pesar todo era cierto.

La cabeza me pesaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho pero me obligué a seguir, no podía detenerme, no con él tras de mí.

Las calles estaban demasiado oscuras, las gotas comenzaban a golpear fuertemente sobre el suelo provocando que de vez en cuando resbalara. El oxigeno empezaba a faltarme, mi respiración era irregular y mi aliento formaba un humo blanco que se esfumaba en el aire, mi piel estaba helada debido al líquido que rodaba por mí empapándome.

Las piernas me flaqueaban pero el miedo me impulsaba a seguir corriendo, el agua bajo mis pies sonaba estrepitosamente delatando mi andar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo y mucho menos a donde me dirigía pero mis instintos de supervivencia hacían que mis pies se movieran solos aunque el cansancio me gritaba que me detuviera. Estaba aterrada, cada músculo me temblaba, había perdido la capacidad de pensar y lo único que podía hacer era girarme de vez en cuando para asegurarme que no me alcanzara, mi corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo normal, cada sonido se potenciaba volviendo el escenario más tétrico y cualquier palabra se negaba a salir de mi garganta.

Caí al suelo debido a los zapatos de taco aguja que usaba, no era una sorpresa que eso sucediera teniendo en cuanta la noche que había tenido, mi respiración era tan fuerte que podía oírse a pesar de los truenos, el camino mojado no ayudaba y caí…. No sentí el dolor del impacto pero tuve la nítida sensación de algo enterrándose en mi piel, cerré los ojos con la certeza de estar sangrando, como pude me incorporé sujetando con fuerza la herida para evitar que más sangre saliera de ella, me quité ambos zapatos y retomé la marcha a pesar de las constantes punzadas que me impedían correr al mismo ritmo que antes.

Las amedrentadoras sombras me abrazaban incrementando el miedo, no podía ver nada y la impresión de su mirada clavada en mi espalda hacía que un escalofrío febril recorriera mi columna vertebral.

Toscamente atravesé una calle y una vez más caí, esta vez de rodillas al toparme con un callejón sin salida, mis retinas ya no pudieron contener mis lágrimas y dejaron que salieran surcando mis mejillas confundiendo las gotitas saladas de mi llanto con las dulces de la lluvia de invierno. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que no me moví, permanecí quieta escuchando la macabra sinfonía que entonaba el agua al caer en picada sobre el suelo de asfalto. El aguacero no daba tregua y continuaba cayendo cada vez con más fuerza, se sentía frío como sus ojos, intimidante como su pose, salvaje como su voz…

El sonido de sus pasos sobre los charcos que se habían formado se oía más cerca, nuevamente el deseo de escapar se apoderó de mí y sin saber exactamente cómo ni cuándo me encontraba corriendo hacia la nada.

_Soledad _

No había nadie a la vista, nadie a quien pedir ayuda, nadie que pudiera escuchar mis gritos, nadie que fuera testigo de aquel momento.

_Desesperación _

Miraba a todas las direcciones girando mi cabeza de un lado a otros con una velocidad que no pensé tener, el pavimentos se había acabo algunas cuadras atrás y el suelo empedrado hacía que mis pies comiencen a doler víctimas el contacto con aquella superficie.

A lo lejos vi la mortecina luz de un farol y la seguí con la seudo-esperanza de hallar ayuda, vislumbré bajo la vaga luz una cabina telefónica y frenéticamente tomé la bocina buscando entre mis ropas algunas monedas, todavía no controlaba el temblor de mis manos y la mayoría se me escaparon para caer con un suave tintineo sobre la acera; coloqué las que pude dentro de la máquina y disque un número sin saber con exactitud a quien llamaba, espere impaciente hasta que se oyó la voz de la operadora y se me formó un nudo en el estomago provocando un estado de vértigo.

Fuera de servicio

Solté la bocina de un golpe y caminé con las primeras ampollas formándose en mis pies descalzos. Por primera vez escrudiñé el lugar donde me encontraba, era una carretera solitaria, cada tanto se alzaban en el camino unos faroles iluminando sin mucho éxito, examiné mi reloj pulsera y vi que marcaban las 4 a.m. Era la única en aquel lugar. Me sentía ligeramente mareada y tuve el impulso de desplomarme allí mismo dándome por vencida cuando oí el sumiso ronroneo de un motor y atisbé viajar a escasa velocidad un lujoso volvo negro, el limpiaparabrisas se movía de izquierda a derecha y las llantas avanzaban desplazando el agua a ambos lados del vehículo. Agité los brazos rogando porque se detuviera, miré con relativo alivio como paulatinamente perdía velocidad hasta quedar detenido frente a mí, comencé a pensar qué palabras usar para explicar mi situación mientras el vidrio polarizado descendió lentamente para dejar expuesto a mi vista al conductor.

Su cabello era oscuro como la misma noche y su piel tan nívea como la nieve, retrocedí un par de pasos cubriendo mi boca intuitivamente debido al grito de pánico que pugnaba por salir… era él.

Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **Flash back** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana había sido bastante larga, con el trabajo y los estudios realmente me sentía cansada, estudiar medicina y a la vez tener un trabajo de medio tiempo no es nada fácil, pero yo hacía ambas cosas. Hacía un par de años que había abandonado mi pequeño pueblo para trasladarme a la ciudad donde comencé mis estudios universitarios. Alquilaba un pequeño piso cercano al campus y lo compartía con Hinata, una tímida chica que estudiaba diseño grafico

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos dos últimos años, había conocido mucha gente, entre ellos estaba Ino, una fastidiosa compañera de mi carrera, TenTen, simpática y amigable, era novia de Neji el primo de Hinata, también estaba Naruto, un rubio hiperactivo y de lo más distraído, estudiaba leyes y tenía la loca idea de un día ser presidente, realmente no creo que sea el candidato por el que votaría aunque es muy buena persona

Todos nos reuníamos para almorzar en la cafetería de la universidad y llegado el anhelado día viernes el tema de discusión era qué hacer para quitarnos el estrés de la cansada semana

-Hay que salir a divertirnos –sugirió Ino mientras bebía su soda dietética -abrieron un nuevo club nocturno en las afueras de la ciudad, oí maravillas de ese lugar

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea, sinceramente no me sentía con ánimos de salir pero luego de las incesantes insistencias de mis amigos y de comentarios como "aburrida" "amargada" "aguafiestas" o "te quedarás solterona para toda la vida" decidí aceptar de muy mala gana.

En la noche tuve que soportar la sesión de belleza de Ino en mi departamento, no le di mucha importancia a lo que decía y comencé a arreglarme algo tarde a pesar de sus quejas, deje que mi cabello rosa cayera suelto, estaba tan largo que ya llegaba a mi cintura, vestí unos jeans ajustados y una blusa en color negro, la verdad era que no me sentaba nada mal, ya que mis curvas resaltaban con aquel atuendo, usé maquillaje pero no demasiado y me calcé los zapatos de tacón más altos que tenía, regalo de mi cumpleaños de mi rubia amiga. Luego de treinta minutos y harta de oír la chillona voz de Ino me miré con ojo crítico, mi cabello rosa, mis ojos jade, mi piel nívea, nunca me había creído una belleza pero no podía quejarme

-Sakura, fretesonta… sal de una vez

Haciendo caso omiso tarde a propósito otros cinco minutos antes de salir, tomamos un taxi y en la entrada del dichoso club divisamos al resto del grupo. Neji con su típica expresión de fastidio, Tenten intentando animarlo, Naruto saltando de emoción por entrar y también estaban Shikamaru y Temari

-Al fin llegan –dijo Temari con irritación-

-Frentesota Haruno no se daba prisa –me culpó Ino, sólo puse los ojos en blanco y me resigné a una noche muy larga en cuanto comenzaron una vez más con sus comentarios

El lugar no me parecía la gran cosa, era amplio pero prácticamente no podíamos caminar debido a la gran cantidad de gente, una vez dentro todos comenzaron a animarse bebiendo diferentes tragos y bailando al compás de la música electrónica que sonaba. Suspiré casinamente y me apoyé en la barra viendo como Naruto intentaba hacer bailar a Hinata y Tenten a Neji

Los minutos avanzaban sin piedad, rechacé todas las invitaciones a bailar y me limité a permanecer en el mismo lugar, una estúpida sensación de ser observaba hacía que me inquiete, recorrí con la mirada en busca del causante de aquella molesta emoción y no muy lejos me encontré con el culpable. Se trataba de un chico, alto, cabello negro con curiosos tintes azulados, su mirada parecía el destello de un fuego negro que taladraba mi cuerpo, algo cohibida desvié mi vista en otra dirección pero cada tanto atisbaba a donde se encontraba para encontrarme con su sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?

Anonadada me sobresalté dejando caer mi bebida, Naruto me miró con una ceja en alto mientras yo me excusaba

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada

-¿A quién estás mirando?

-Ah…a nadie

-Es al sujeto de allá ¿Verdad? -preguntó señalando con el dedo sin ningún tipo d disimulo-

-Naruto, deja eso

-Mejor no te metas con él, Sakura-chan

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, está en mi clase… su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha, su nombre me sonó glorioso, se escuchaba simplemente bien, otra vez le miré y luego a Naruto

-¿Qué hay con él?- Solamente se encogió de hombros en señal de desinterés antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida

-Es un antisocial –espetó- no tiene amigos, jamás habla con nadie, en la cafetería se sienta en la mesa más apartada, jamás se lo vio con alguna chica y rondan muchos rumores sobre él

-¿Cómo qué?

-Al parecer su familia se muda constantemente de ciudad, algunos creen que son narcos o algo, en fin a mi parecer es muy raro –entornó los ojos algo pensativos pero después de pocos segundos se unió a nuestros amigos y tomando a Hinata de la mano empezaron a bailar, por mi parte seguía teniendo la idea de ser vigilada y no me equivocaba. Desafiante busqué su rostro y vi como se lamía el labio saboreando los restos de su bebida, inconscientemente lancé un suspiró y quedé prendada de su silueta, era simplemente perfecto

Pasamos unos minutos más en ese juego de mirada, tenía una mueca que me resultaba recóndita, guardaba tanto misterio, manteníamos descaradamente el contacto visual cuando fui interrumpida por Ino

-Oye vamos al baño ¿Vienes? –me tardé algunos segundos en negar y para cuando lo busqué… había desaparecido, eran casi las 3 a.m. y los tragos comenzaban a surtir efecto, me cercioré de que no haya moros en la costa y caminé hasta la salida con la intensión de marcharme, no podrían hacer nada cuando los llamara y les dijera que estaba en casa, claro que eso me costaría otros comentarios más pero no me importaba

La salida estaba desierta, baje una calle para tomar un taxi pero curiosamente no había ninguno, el cielo anunciaba lluvia y una fría brisa arrasó mi piel, debí haber llevado un abrigo

Giré sobre mis talones para volver antes de que notaran mi ausencia y me encontré con él. Estaba justo atrás de mí explorando mi anatomía sin pudor alguno

-Hola… -musité

-Hola –contestó secamente fijando su vista en mi… ¿Cuello?

Intenté pasar de largo ignorando su presencia pero me detuvo tomándome por el brazo

-¿No sabes que es peligroso andar sola por ahí, Sa-ku-ra? Hay muchos peligros por las calles –me giré levemente para ver una sonrisa secarrona dibujada en sus varoniles labios-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso no importa

Hice fuerza para que me soltara pero no pretendía hacerlo, forcejeé más pero lejos de dejarme ir me acorraló contra una fría pared de algún edificio situado en la callejuela donde me encontraba, algo se formó en mi estómago por la cercanía, una mezcla de miedo y… ansiedad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Exactamente eso iba a preguntarte

-¿De qué hablas? Estuviste vigilándome toda la noche…

-¿Y eso te molestó?

No respondí

-Tu silencio lo dice todo… te estuviste preguntando por mí, querías saber mi nombre, querías saber de mí

¿Acaso había estado leyendo mi mente? ¿O es que había sido tan sugerente? ¿Había actuado con tanta obviedad? Lo empujé sin lograr que se moviera

-También me he estado preguntando de ti –paré en seco al oírlo decir eso en mi oído, repentinamente acortó la distancia entre ambos para besarme salvajemente sin tregua alguna, no tardé mucho en responderle de igual forma, olía tan bien y su voz se escuchaba tan sensual. Una vez que se separó tomé una gran bocanada de aire, acababa de besar a un desconocido y no me importaba en absoluto, no dejé de rodearlo con mis brazos mientras él descansaba su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombre recorriendo con su lengua esa zona haciendo que mi respiración se convierta en un jadeo

-Sakura… sabes muy bien, no creo poder resistirme -fruncí el seño por el comentario sin entender del todo lo que decía-

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté entre beso y beso, sonrió sin dejar de besarme y sin intención de responder, concentró su atención en mis labios nublando por completo mis sentidos, me aprisionó más fuerte contra el frío muro demandando más de mi, incitándome a abrir mi boca para dar paso a su lengua, mordisqueaba, lamia y succionaba de vez en cuando mi labio inferior haciendo que respirar quedara en segundo plano así como el resto del mundo, tenía un sabor dulce y agrio a la vez, si… así era él, agridulce y eso me encantaba

-Me refiero a que ahora no puedo dejarte escapar –respondió tardíamente- eres mi presa- volví mí vista a su cara y fue cuando sentí mucho miedo, algo había cambiado en él, parecía estar luchando para no dejar ver lo que ocultaba, aparentemente decía la verdad: yo era su presa-

-Sasuke… -pasé saliva sin perder detalle de sus facciones- ¿Quién eres? –Me tomé unos minutos para reformular mi pregunta- ¿Qué eres?

-¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo?

Sus ojos tenían un efecto magnético con los míos y allí también estaba la respuesta a mi pregunta, la primera gota cayó y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo logré que mis pies se movieran. Dándole un empujón me eché a correr cegada por mis instintos

-No escaparás, Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **Fin Del Flash Back **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un gemido expresó el terror que calaba cada fibra de mi ser y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más la puerta se abrió y saltó del auto con tal rapidez que no pude notar el momento en que tomó fuertemente mis muñecas impidiendo que huyera.

-No tienes escapatoria –vociferó con su voz ronca y sin ningún matiz de expresión

Armándome de valor le miré a la cara, sus ojos azabaches tenían un brillo voraz que destellaban por la sed de sangre, eran como dos cuencas negras en las que sabía si llegaba a perderme jamás podría volver a salir, su piel blanca y cremosa parecía resplandecer con cada gota que le acariciaba, sus labios finos y varoniles se curvaban en una sonrisa sádica mientras sus fuertes manos apresaban las mías negándose a liberarme aunque con mis ojos le suplicaba que lo hiciera. Muy al contrario con un movimiento brusco hizo que mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo y mi nariz se llenó con su aroma viril, emanaba una fragancia fresca y adictiva al olfato.

Bajé la vista sin saber qué hacer, me había atrapado…

Sentía frío, mucho frío, el contacto con su piel me daba una sensación indescriptible, me quemaba con la intensidad del hielo, me sentía desfallecer por ese frío suyo que abrasaba, dos sensaciones tan opuestas en un mismo instante, su penetrante mirada era tan gélida y a la vez tan ardiente. Por un momento creí ver como sus ojos de ámbar profundo tomaban un tono carmesí y en un gruñido osco mostraba unos afilados dientes perdiendo algunos segundos su expresión impasible.

Lo odié, lo odié porque sublevaba mis sentimientos, por ese frío tórrido… porque me hacía arder, de furia, de impotencia, de miedo, de rabia, de dolor, de sentimientos desconocidos para mí hasta ese momento.

El silencio abrumador se extendió, estaba en total calma mientras mi corazón cabalgaba más rápido, como si eso fuera posible y sienta la necesidad de gritar más alto de lo que mis cuerdas vocales me permitan.

Ya no me sentía dueña de mí, no me entendía, no comprendía por qué inconscientemente acorté la distancia entre los dos cuando mi mente me ordena que escape. Presa de la confusión me quedé inmóvil a pesar de que me había liberado, permanecí quieta al momento en que su aliento se encontró con el mío mezclándose para volverse uno. Sentí sus labios tomar contacto con los míos fundiéndolos en un beso y miles de ideas contradictorias me arrasaron, el frío súbitamente se convirtió en calor, el fuego recorría mis venas, mi pecho subía y bajaba en cada experto movimiento de sus dulces labios que exigían cada vez más de mí. Le correspondí con febril desesperación enterrando mis manos en su húmeda cabellera mientras las suyas tomaban posesión de mi cintura en el intento de apegarme más a su fornido cuerpo, la necesidad de oxigeno hizo que abandonara mi boca y casinamente se movió hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja para susurrar casi inaudiblemente.

-No tienes escapatoria, nunca la tuviste

Volví repentinamente a la realidad intentando borrar el hechizo de su beso y quise zafarme de su agarre, mi libere de sus manos que rodeaban mi cuerpo y una sonrisa maquiavélica bailó en su perfecto rostro, retrocedí lentamente mientras él avanzaba la misma distancia, se movía con pasos seguros y la gracia de una fiera a punto de cazar su presa.

Busqué una salida escaneando rápidamente el lugar pero en pocos segundos me encontraba acorralada en el capot de su auto, invadió mi espacio personal adueñándose de mi cintura, rozando con privilegios cada parte de mi piel expuesta, deleitándose con mi afonía, gozando de cada lagrima que desbordaban mis pupilas, inhalando gustoso el aroma del terror, saboreando con lujuria mis labios y vanagloriándose por ser correspondido.

Ya no hablaba ni pensaba, me limitaba a sentir los espasmos que me provocaban su tacto, el miedo se calcinaba con cada sensación de su boca recorriendo sin pudor cada parte de mí llegando a límites insospechados, me dejé llevar pues ya no quedaba nada, sólo mi cuerpo inerte carente de conciencia, preso de deseo, de su pasión, del éxtasis de su fragancia… preso de él.

Exploté internamente experimentando aquella mezcla de emociones brotando con el mismo encanto de los cerezos en primavera… con el mismo dolor de la sangre en una herida.

Y lo entendí… entendí sus palabras.

_No tienes escapatoria… nunca la tuviste_

Cuan cruelmente ciertas eran aquellas palabras pues desde el momento que el destino me encontró en su camino quedándome prendada de su hechizante belleza había perdido toda posibilidad de huir.

Resignada sentí como abandonaba mi boca y se dirigía a mi cuello, percibí como un par de colmillos se clavaban en mi piel haciéndome convulsionar de dolor. Todo se nublaba al ritmo en que mi vida se extinguía, sabía que estaba muriendo, me desplomé en sus brazos sintiéndome débil, lánguida y extrañamente sonreí…

La lluvia se había detenido, el primer rayo de sol surcó el cielo, alcé mis ojos y lo último que vi fue su rostro donde se dibujaba una expresión de satisfacción, me dio un último beso antes de desaparecer, luego… luego todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**N/A: Que tal????? Les gusto????**

**Dejenme sus reviews Gomen!!!!**

**No es dificil solo sigan la flecha XD**

l

l

l

v


End file.
